Testosterone is a BCS class II drug. Unless otherwise indicated, the term “testosterone” means testosterone that is chemically identical to the testosterone produced by the human body, i.e, “native,” or “endogenous” testosterone. Testosterone may be isolated form natural sources or made by commercial synthetic processes.